


Modernized

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Donna Smoak is a Cool Mom, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Mama Smoak makes another surprise visit.





	Modernized

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i made these oneshots a series completely by accident. I tried to put them in some coherent order as such, and cannot promise to write works in any order in the future regardless of the new official series status. Creature features won't be put into this series, since the characters will literally be different species and I have to put my foot down somewhere lmao
> 
> on another note, my royal ward prouvairablehulk tells me that Felicity Smoak's character is being mistreated, as CW is wont to do. I hope that the Felicity I write in my works will continue to reflect the sunshine I saw in the crossover, and that I write this ship as a healthy one.

"Oatmeal!" Felicity chirps.

"How c'n you be so cheerful?" Mick grumbles.

"You didn't have to do this," Oliver says.

Felicity puts three steaming bowls on the table. "Well, y'know, I might not be able to cook gormet stuff like you guys, but I pride myself on microwave meals. Besides!" She slides into her seat. "Rainy days are great for oatmeal."

Mick grunts and chugs his coffee. After all those years of Leonard Snart's futile efforts, Oliver and Felicity got him addicted in a matter of days.

"Peach and strawberry for you," Felicity tells him, "apple cinnamon for you," to Oliver, "and banana for me!"

"Thank you," Oliver replies.

"Don't thank me. Thank Mr. Quaker and Mike." Mike being their microwave. Mick really loves nicknames. "So! What are we gonna do today? Other than, you know, fighting crime and working day jobs. Mick's only here until Monday, and I want to make the most of that time."

"Sleep," Mick says.

Felicity rubs his arm. "Sleep is one of the most fun things ever. But I was thinking more along the lines of sightseeing, or, I dunno..." she and Oliver share a smile. "Going to the Nitro Circus?"

Mick slowly puts his spoon down.

"We might've gotten tickets," Felicity says. She does some jazz hands. "Surprise!"

"It's not until tonight," Oliver adds, "but we figured we should let you know in advance."

He brandishes three tickets. Mick'd seen the flyers and banners around the city. He may've only stumbled in last night, but it was his job to catch little things around him, especially shiny things. But he never thought he'd  _go_. 

"Is this 'cause I told you all that stuff when I was drunk?" Mick asks.

"You mean about how you've been wanting to go for years but never could?" Felicity says.

Oliver dips his head. "That might've given us the idea."

Mick slowly takes the tickets, like he's expecting them to get snatched back. When they don't, he takes a second to marvel. He―kinda feels like a kid at Christmas, and he barely remembers the good Christmases.

"...thanks."

Felicity kisses his cheek. "Mind if I put them on the counter? Just in case something spills."

Mick hands them over. Oliver nods at him with a small, encouraging smile―part of a set of looks they share when they know that something is good for each other and they're trying to let the other know. Mick nods back, and the smile grows.

Felicity rejoins them. "We've still got that whole day ahead of us, though."

"I know this city pretty well," Oliver says.

Mick and Felicity raise eyebrows at each other.

"Oliver, honey," Felicity says, "remember how we talked about understating things?"

"We all do it," Oliver argues.

"...okay, point. But we still have to break the habit!"

"You sayin' you know tourist spots?" Mick asks.

Oliver hums, swallowing another spoonful of oatmeal. Mick doesn't know how he can like that apple cinnamon crap. "We can also see some of the real Star City. You've been a tourist to literally all of time."

Mick smirks. "Yeah, but touristy stuff has the museums n' shit. With all the shiny jewels and wax figures."

Felicity gasps and grabs his wrist. "Does that mean you'll go to the awesome interactive exhibits with me?"

Mick perks up. "Those are the best parts."

" _Yes_!"

Oliver huffs, but there's a quiet happiness behind his eyes.

"I have to make a list," Felicity babbles, "there are so many museums around here, it's almost weird! Even weird on our level of weird. Seriously, if there's another alien invasion and Star City's museums created like, some cosmic map or something, I will  _not_ be surprised. Oo, okay, you said shiny stuff and wax figures? There's this awesome wax museum―"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Felicity! Sweetheart!" a voice calls.

Oliver and Felicity pause.

Oliver murmurs, "Did you―?"

"No," Felicity whispers, "No, I did not."

Mick looks between them. "Do I need t'get my gun?"

"No!" Felicity cries, "No, no, no guns! Let me just get the door―please put a shirt on?"

"Huh? Oh."

"It's not you," Felicity says, hurrying to the door, "it's just that―she'll talk about it for hours."

The door opens, and a blonde woman hops in on  _incredibly_ high heels and a blue cocktail dress. She's had some work done on her face, making her look younger, and she's hugging Felicity like the woman's a new puppy she found in a shelter.

"Oh, honey!" she gushes, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hi, Mom," Felicity weakly replies.

Mick's grin is positively wolfish. He still hasn't put on a shirt. "So  _this_ is your mom."

"Oh!" Mrs. Smoak squeaks, "Hello―oo, hell _o_." Mick winks and goes for the shirt at the counter. "No, no," she says, making vague grabby motions that might pass as a flippant wave if you squint, "don't stop on my account."

" _Mom_ ," Felicity hisses, red in her cheeks.

Mick pulls on his black t-shirt. Mrs. Smoak's holding her hand before he can turn around. "Nice t'meet you, Mrs. Smoak."

"Donna, please," Mrs. Smoak says.

"Donna," Mick purrs.

Donna swallows. "Felicity, um. Whe-where did you meet this one?"

Felicity sighs.

Oliver meanders to Mick's side. "We all met through mutual friends."

"Ah, I see. So, dear, do all of your friends―walk around without their shirt on?"

"Mom, please," Felicity croaks.

"I see where Felicity gets her pretty words from," Mick says.

Donna laughs. "Really? Well, usually they compliment my passing on the blonde gene."

"Nah, I know she ain't a natural blonde."

"Oh? Not many people ask. You're certainly a brave one."

Mick's grin reaches his ears. "I didn't ask."

Donna's mouth drops. She looks at him. Looks at Oliver, who's studying the ceiling. Looks at her daughter. Looks back at Mick.

"Well," she murmurs, "I...this is all very... _modern_ , isn't it?"

Felicity groans into her hands.

Mick steps closer. "Say, you know any good bars around here? City always seems to change every time I visit."

"I'm a stranger myself, unfortunately."

"Wanna explore with us, then? We're hittin' up some of the interactive museums along the way."

Donna squeezes Felicity's shoulder. "I think I'll talk to my daughter first."

Mick shrugs and goes back to his oatmeal.

Oliver clears his throat. "I'll just―get your bags."

"Thank you dear," Donna replies, a tad dazed. "Felicity?"

Felicity drags her into her office.

 

She does not expect her mouth to shake her and hiss, "How do you keep finding the best-looking men in the country?!"

Felicity blinks. "Wait. My other boyfriend just admitted through a vivid innuendo that he's my other boyfriend and  _that's_ what you're asking me?"

Donna giggles and puts her arm around her. "Oh, sweetheart. I realized long ago that your heart was bigger than anyone I'll ever know. You've got enough love in you for both of those men."

Felicity's eyes sting. She smiles. "Wow...wow. Thanks, Mom."

"Those very,  _very_ handsome men."

Aaand there it goes. "Mom."

"Seriously, how do you do it?"

"Mom."

Donna laughs and kisses her cheek. "Just―give me some time to get adjusted. But I do support you in whatever you decide to do. Especially if it's those gorgeous men."

" _Mom_!"

"So how did you really meet? Was it because of those aliens? Tell me it was because of those aliens, that is  _so_ you!"

 

The dishes are cleared and Felicity's oatmeal stored by the time the two women return to the kitchen.

"Hey, Donna," Oliver says, drawing out the vowels. He's trying to look natural by leaning against the counter. He's failing. "So how was your trip?"

Mick waves his hand. "Enough with the small talk. I wanna know about the spitfire of a woman who raised this fox."

Felicity is going to turn purple. "Mick!"

"What?"

Donna puts a hand on her heart. "Well, I wouldn't call myself a  _spitfire_ , but I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

"Pretty good? You kiddin' me?" Mick throws his arm around Felicity. "Have you met your daughter?"

Felicity adjusts her glasses. "Well, y'know, uh―"

"You got the same face on," Mick says gleefully, "Both of y'all get the same flustered look when you get compliments."

Donna laughs. "Nice little drawl you got."

"Born on a farm. Never leaves yah."

"A  _farmboy,_ huh?" Donna sends Felicity another wide-eyed  _how do you find these men?_ glance. "What brought you to the city life?"

"My job," Mick says, "I'm somethin' of a freelance guy."

Oliver scrubs a hand down his face, but he can't cover his smile. Felicity can't either.

"How  _interesting_ ," Donna says.

"So, about findin' those bars."

"Oh, I'm just visiting. Don't let me interrupt anything!"

"Nah," Mick says, "I'm on vacation too. Unless you guys don't wanna?"

Felicity and Oliver look at each other.

"You know what?" Oliver says, "I think museums and liquor sound great."

"We only have three tickets to the Nitro Circus, though," Felicity warns.

Donna's eyes widen. "Oh my. Definitely don't let me interrupt  _that_."

"What? No― _Mom_!"

Mick guffaws. "You're my kinda woman!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more on Donna and Mick, but I think this little intro will do for now ;D I've only seen like, a chunk of an episode with her in it (the one where they get captured and Donna delivers a kick ass speech?) but I hope I did okay with her.


End file.
